justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
FIND ME
FIND ME (sometimes called FINDME.exe by fans) was a game released by BFPFilms on Twitter to clear up the lore of the TRTF SAGA. It was a bunch of 8-bit minigames, some from Teaser Game 6, while 2 were from the original demo of TRTF5. Gameplay/Minigames/Endings 1-11= TRTF5 Intro The intro only shows Alison in his storyteller form with a creepy ambience playing accompanied with groans and cries. Story Mode Intro The intro shows the 'PoniatorKitty Games' logo, then to the quote "Life is but a butterfly's dream..." An old model of the Torture Device slumped on Floor ? is lit up by lights turning on one by one. As soon as all 4 lights are illuminated, the screen shakes as the lights rotate like an alarm. After the cutscene, "The Return to Freddy's 5" is shown. Normal Ending The player takes control of BFP, in a red room with a checkered-tile floor. The ambience in the mini-game are groans and baby cries. The only things in the room are a stool, a noose and a BFP plush. There is no dialogue seen. As soon as BFP touches the stool, the mini-game ends. Die alone... Ending The ending is comprised of all the children, BFP, who is crying, and Alison. The music played here is sad piano music. One by one, the children start disappearing, leaving the masks of their respective animatronics, then fading away afterwards. After all the children have faded away, BFP will disappear and drop his fedora, leaving Alison, the storyteller behind. The music will change into the same one played in the intro. His dialogue is not known due to the blue box being blank when he speaks. The mini-game ends with the credits afterwards, playing a dark, music box ambience. Shadow Torture Lockjaw Ending This ending has the player take control of BFP as a shadow converses with him. The only thing the player could do is walk around and wait until the cutscene is over, though this may take a while. Cheat Ending Coming soon... Fredbear Plush Ending Coming soon... Special Ending Coming soon... "Nightmare" cutscene When the player starts up, they take the view of Blake inside of Torture Golden Kitty in the office after TRTF 4's Night 6 when Golden Lockjaw kills him. Heavy breathing and opera music could be heard. The cutscene is endless, and the only things that the player can do is looking left and right. The only possible way to exit this cutscene is to press the Esc button. Carson's Nightmare Intro Coming soon... Carson's Nightmare Coming soon... |-|12-20= Hidden Bunker The mini-game shows Gron bleeding out in the Golden Lockjaw suit. The player controls an employee, after taking a few steps, another employee will step in the bunker running past the player. The employee will stop a few inches away from Golden Lockjaw. After a few moments, the player will be taken back to the main menu. After BFP Death Coming soon... Phone Guy Death Coming soon... Father and Son Coming soon... Happy Fun Times... Coming soon... December 24 Coming soon... December 25 Coming soon... Truth...? Coming soon... The past... Coming soon... |-|23-33= Category:Teaser Category:Stub Category:Games Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 2